


say that you need me

by flavouredkiisses



Series: As Normal As It Gets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Autistic Takashi, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Childhood, Flashbacks, Good Boyfriend Kuro, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Kuro and Allura are best friend, Kuro’s mom is an a s s, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rejection, Rewrote some parts, Slurs, Supportive Brothers Ryou & Shiro, Supportive Friend Allura, Supportive Friend Pidge and Hunk, Supportive Lance (Voltron), cute lance, good boyfriend lance, highschool sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredkiisses/pseuds/flavouredkiisses
Summary: Lance and Kuro have always had a relationship they have always had a healthy relationship until they didn’t.in conclusion: Lance invites Kuro over to dinner to see what’s the matter





	say that you need me

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i love these boys

Lance has always thought he and Kuro have always been a really good match, They have always communicated and given each other the affection they needed along with the support. 

 

It wasn’t until seven months into their relationship, Kuro started becoming more distant and less involved, at first lance had thought Kuro had just become busy.

 

Then lance became suspicious of his boyfriend, he loved him that he did! But he had to be sure his boyfriend was being loyal to him. So he texted his two trusted friends.

 

**lance: piiddggeee huuunnkk**

**pidge: what do u want dickwad**

**hunk: yeah what do u need my man?**

**lance: so uhh**

**lance: I kinda feel like Kuro is cheating on me but I don’t know because I love him and I wanna believe he wouldn’t do anything to me !! And I know I should trust him more but I just have this ugly feeling he is :((**

**pidge: Kuro?? u mean Kuro shirogane the mans that loves you more than life itself.**

**hunk: the man who kisses u and snuggles u at night that man?**

**lance : . . .**

**lance: yes**

hunk: lance my man just talk 2 he I'm sure he’s not cheating on u maybe he’s got some shit going on man pidge

**: I agree now go love ur boyfriend lance >:)**

**———**

and with that advice Lance McClain went off to his beloved boyfriends house.

Lance opened his car door and got in and drove to his boyfriends house. 

_knock knock knock knock_

The metal door swung open to reveal a face that belonged to Shiro, ’’oh hey lance.’’ Shiro greeted politely. 

’’ Hey, Shiro is kuro home?’’

’’ Sure is, Hey kashi wanna go get ku for me?’’ 

The small boy nodded and smiled, a few minuets past and lance was met with kuro. 

Once they were in the car lance practically threw himself on to kuro, pressing a kiss onto his lips, lance pulled back to take a breath, ’’ oh god I’ve missed these damn lips of yours.” 

Lance’s sentence made kuro giggle and lance ran his thumb down kuro’s cheek, “ my baby boy.”

Kuro’s face flushed red burying his face into the crook of lance’s neck, “ I’ve missed you so damn much babe.” 

“ baby I’ve missed you too.” Lance burries his face into kuro’s soft hair. 

“ Sweet baby boy.” Lance cooed in Kuro’s ear. 

“ We should get to that resteraunt that you were so excited to take me too.” Kuro ran his fingers up lance’s chest.

” buut babbeee I just wanna lay here with you” Lance pouted crossing his arms.

” Yes but, darling you made reservations and i want some damn food. “ Kuro gently pushed lance back into the drivers seat.

” Now fucking drive lance. “ Kuro squinted as lance struggled to put the keys in the ignition.

” Oh my god— let me just fucking—“ Kuro effortlessly put the keys in the ignition. 

“ I forgot to get gas.”

” Lance oh my god.”

” McDonalds sounds good, right?” 

They ended up walking to McDonald’s.

 

” You are very lucky that i love you. “ Kuro reminded lance, his mouth full with fries. 

“ God babe, I’m so sorry this was suppose to be romantic and fancy and i just fucked it all up—”

Kuro eyes widened, “ This is the most romantic date I’ve had in fucking years babe.” 

“ what? Really? “ 

“ Yeah, besides resteraunts make me ansty.”

” Hey ku?” 

“ Yeah? “

Lance sighed sadly, kuro tensed, thoughts racing through his head.

” You’re breaking up with me.”

” No kuro—“ Lance was interrupted by kuro getting up off the seat. 

“ You buttered me up just so you can break up with me, because i haven’t been spending enough time with you. You’re breaking up with me and you are gonna say ‘ oh no babe it’s not you it’s me and we can still stay friends. ‘ And you know what’s gonna happen after that lance?! I’m gonna try to hold your hand or I’m gonna forget I can’t kiss you anymore—“

” KURO! “ 

kuro immediately snapped out of his little trance, “ baby boy, I’m not breaking up with you. I just want to talk ku. “ 

Kuro’s face flushed, embarrassed “oh.” 

“ Alright baby, dont worry. “ Lance's eyes wandered down to Kuro's shoulders where a leather jacket laid on his shoulders, he could remember that damn jacket anywhere. 

——•

Lance was looking around wondering where to sit, something caught his eye— or rather someone. 

Kuro Shirogane. 

The lone wolf the guy who wore the same leather jacket every day. Which lance was pretty sure he only washed it once a month.

which was kinda gross, but Lance didn’t mind because all lance was focused on was the bruise on his right cheek.

“ You know it’s not good to get into fights  _Chico._ “

Kuro looked up from his phone " Fights? " 

" Yeah since ya know-- your bl--"  _fuckin smooth lance_ " Know what, forget I said anything I'm Lance, Kuro right?"

" Yeah, You're on the football team right? Lance Mcclain? " Kuro asked curiously. 

" Yeah, How did you--"

" Word gets around, pretty popular round the ladies, I guess," Kuro said his eyes flickering back to his phones.

" Yeah, but I'd love to be popular around you too." Lance winked.

" Are you attempting to flirt with me? " Kuro arched a brow.

" Well yeah, is it working?" Lance perked up happily.

" Not exactly but good attempt. " Kuro let out a small laugh.

Lance swore his heart skipped a beat, he would favor that laugh forever, right then and there lance knew that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his sad little life with.

" Hey, do you think you would want to I dunno hang out tomorrow?" Lance asked shyly, his face flushed a bright pink.

" sure meet me in the front after school cutie. " Kuro winked and went on his way.

_wow, what a guy._

* * *

 

**Kuro and Lance decided to take the talk to the car**

**"** So, what do you need?" Kuro asked, his hands fidgity. 

" Are you alright babe? It's just you've been really Distant and Shit, please baby-'' Lance grabbed Kuro's hand in his. " Talk to me Ku." 

" my mom called." Kuro looked away in shame.

All the color from Lance's face faded, " Wh- What did she want."

Kuro held the tears back that threatened to spill out of his hazel eyes, " She was drunk, something about wanting to see Takashi or something.''

Lance sighed and held Kuro's face wiping away his tears and held him close, " Shh, shh, it's okay  _Cariño "_ Lance rubbed his back, Lance shifted Kuro so that Kuro was curled up into his lap.

" Kuro, baby I'm so sorry, you don't deserve any of this. "

" Can you take me home lance?"

" Course baby."

* * *

 

 Lance and Kuro had become quick friends, after a few months lance's crush began to grow bigger and bigger, Lance could barely stand it so he told Kuro.

Kuro didn't take it well.

" Hey, Kuro can I talk to you? "

Kuro's smile shined so brightly, " Yeah, Sure lance what's up?"

" I Love you." 

" What?"

" Kuro, I Love you."  Lance went to hold his hand. 

Kuro quickly pulled back his hands looking at lance with such disgust.

and then he was gone.

Kuro had just ran away from him and he didn't know what to do or how to feel.

Maybe he needed some time.

 

 

* * *

 

Kuro should have felt happy, besides Lance was gross, for liking guys for liking 

_him._

Kuro sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, Lance was a good person.

it was the person,  _ ~~his mom~~  _in the back of his head telling him how disgusting he was for even thinking about guys in that way. 

He wanted it to stop he just wanted to love who he wanted to without feeling so  ** _guilty_**  

He stepped in his car, he just needed to worry about getting Takashi home and safe and away from their mom.

When Takashi stepped in the car he was all bruised, when he got in the back seat he was all curled up into a ball and just mumbling incoherent sentences. 

Kuro sighed, and a worried look remained on his face as he tried to help his seven-year-old little brother, he climbed into the back seat 

 with his little brother, " Hey bud, can i touch you?" before Takashi could answer he was already curled up in Kuro's arms.

" Mean kids, don't like don't like. " Takashi shook his head, hyperventilating. 

" I swear to god I'll kill them. " Kuro mumbled 

" No no no Kuro no please please don't wanna." Takashi burst into tears

" Shh  _ototo,_ i have you, i got you. " Kuro cooed rocking his brother.

Soon enough takashi had fallen asleep, " I'm so sorry, baby you don't deserve any of this." 

Soon enough Kuro was home, his mom yelling slurs at him already.

he wanted lance.

* * *

 

Someone was shaking him to awake him, "hm?" Kuro groaned tiredly.

" Hey ku, babe your home. "

" Oh, Thanks lance." 

Lance pressed a kiss on his lips, " I Love you so much Kuro."

" I love you too Lance." 

* * *

It had been a couple months since the last time Kuro had talked to lance, his best friend Allura had told him to just talk to him, but you can't just run away from your friend and just expect you guys to be buddy friends again.

except Kuro wanted more than to be friends, he wanted no he needed lance. 

and thats when Kuro found lance in the back of the school, reading.

Kuro huffed and walked over to him, " I'm sorry."

" hm. Yeah me too." The bitterness stung in his heart.

" Please just listen to me?" Kuro begged.

Lance shut his book and turned to Kuro, "Fine. What?" 

"I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry- i just didn't know what to say or do- i've never had someone like me before or well someone that was a guy- i just didn't know how to react so i panicked and i ran- so i'm sorry." Kuro squeezed his eyeshut preventing himself from sobbing.

" I know. If you promise not to ever do that to me again. We can try again. I'm not sure if i'll be able to feel that way for you again. But we will have to see, won't we?"

" So? Friends?"

" Yeah. Friends."

 

When Kuro opened the door he saw takashi, his phone in Takashi's hand, " Mama called, twice. She Said she wanted to see me, I said no though." 

Kuro nodded and sat down next to Takashi, " Whatcha watching squirt?"

Takashi's lips curled up into a smile, " Just a movie."

Kuro pulled Takashi into a hug.

" I love you Kuro."

" Love you too kash."

 


End file.
